


A Different Batman/Superman Story

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent - Fandom, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: A bit dark and twisted, AU type, Bottom!Superman, Cross-overs, M/M, Own plot that is why kind of "different", Sex due to drugs, Top!Batman, Unexpected Out of character, desires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little different from my other story...Here Clark is half the person whom we know he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allura and Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Superman investigates about a certain drug and things go out of hand...

Chapter 1: Allura and Batman

 

Superman was following criminals that carried a certain kind of illegal drug. Following them, he hoped to know where they were being produced and who funded it. These drugs had been wrecking some havoc in Metropolis; the users after a few minutes of intake loses his or her self-control and rational thinking, giving in to their desires resulting to the increase of the city’s crime rate. 

 The drug as far as he was able to research on about was called “Allura” and not only does it cognitively affects the users but it also gives them some kind of added strength that would double a normal human being’s. Following them silently, he was surprised to be led to Gotham. Something must be wrong if Batman was letting the operations happen in his city. Landing at a nearby rooftop building, he was then able to notice that Batman was there observing the criminals’ activity.

Batman must’ve noticed him because he then heard him ask, “What brings the man of steel to my city?” Looking at the man, Superman sighed and answered, “This drug, it’s been wrecking havoc in my city. I want it gone.” At that, Batman stood from his perching position and gave him an analyzing stare. Not in the mood to argue, Superman then interjected, “Look, I’m not looking for a fight. It’s just that I want it gone from the streets. A lot of the victims of this drug in my city are teenagers and I don’t want the numbers to increase.” Receiving nothing more but an understanding nod, Superman quietly followed the man.

Entering the facility, they were greeted by the sight of the Scarecrow ordering the criminals to work faster. Attacking when one of the criminals saw them, they quickly went into some sort of synchronized attack. Supporting each other, they were able to finish immediately but what disappointed Superman was that Scarecrow didn’t know who was the one behind this big drug operation. After repeated questioning and some threats of being beaten up, it was the same answer. He always said didn’t know.

Letting the police take over, Batman asked if he would willing to accompany him in analyzing the information that they got. Wanting to know who funded this drug operation and production, he agreed. The both of them silently headed to the Batcave and upon their arrival Superman was surprised that there was no greeting from a certain familiar butler. Asking in pure curiosity Superman inquired, “Where’s Alfred?” 

Batman answered while having his attention on the cave’s computer, “He’s on a one week leave. He left yesterday for England.” Answering the question given to him, Batman felt something inside him stirring. Shaking the feeling off, he turned to look at Superman. He was greeted by the sight of the man leaning on one of the equipment available in the cave while having his eyes close. Superman looked so delectable. There, he was soon able to understand that what he felt was pure utter want and the next few things became nothing more but a blur to him.

Superman leaned on one of the equipment available in the cave, closing his eyes for a moment he heard Batman’s answer to his question. Humming in a sort of understanding he then opened his eyes when he heard Batman called him to come closer. Batman must’ve found something he thought. Coming closer, he didn’t expect to be pulled into the man’s lap and kissed aggressively on the lips. Trying to get himself free, he then noticed that his strength was seeping out of him. Pulling away for breath, he was able to see that Batman had the Kryptonite out of his utility belt. 

Superman struggled but his attempts were futile against the man. Rationalizing about the situation, Batman must’ve been injected with the Allura. It might be the reason why this was happening. Trying to put some sense in the man, Superman called his name “Bruce, stop this. Let go of me.” At that Superman was given a smirk and a predatory smile, “No, Clark. You’re mine tonight.” Clark’s eyes at that widened. Bruce couldn’t exactly mean that. He can’t, he’s interested in women not men. Bruce must’ve sensed his thoughts because he stopped nibbling Clark’s ear and whispered in a purring tone, “I’ve always wondered what would it feel like having the man of steel himself writhing underneath me.” At the same time, he then pressed his erection to Clark’s clothed ass.

Clark felt alarmed upon hearing that, increasing his efforts he got a disapproving frown from Bruce and the next thing he knew was that he was being manhandled by Bruce to bend over the computer console and his hands were being cuffed behind his back. At that, he then felt something sharp cut through the clothes that’s covering his legs and his ass. The cool air made him hiss when it hit his skin, the kryptonite near him made him vulnerable and weaker compared to Batman. To Bruce. Not wanting to be raped he continued his struggles but then he felt something prodding at his ass cheeks then his entrance.

He knew what it was and he didn’t want it. Bruce Wayne was now near him and he kissed his neck then all of a sudden, Clark felt himself being forcefully being split apart. It was big and to Clark it felt painful but Bruce only groaned and said, “You’re so tight. Hell, you’re even tighter than all of the women I took.” Clark could only put his head down in pain and wait till everything was over. Once Bruce was all in, he didn’t even give Clark time to adjust. He immediately pounded into the tight heat not caring about the pained gasps he received. 

Clark felt the huge girth inside of him ripping his insides. He tried to block out everything happening around him but he kept failing. As soon as he’d be able to zone out, Bruce would thrust harder and he’d be brought back by the pain. As much as Clark battled and felt worse, this he can’t take. He felt tears stinging his eyes, Bruce pulled his head back by gripping his hair. The new position made himself be impaled farther by the monstrous cock groaning in pain, he then begged “Stop...It hurts…” Bruce at that only hardened his thrusts and laughed.

Not moments later, Bruce spilled his seed inside of him. Clark thought it was finally over but then he noticed that Bruce wasn’t pulling out of him. Squirming in the man’s grip he then weakly stated, “Bruce, let go of me…I ask of you just..” He was cut off when the man thrusted again and said, “I’m far from over you, Clark. Very far.” Clark at that whimpered in horror.

Bruce then turned him around so he could face him, still having him inside it made Clark cry out in pain. Giving a few more thrusts, Bruce stopped to caress his cheek and give him a dominating kiss forcing him to open his mouth and accept the invading tongue that was being forced on his mouth. Then Bruce pulled away to give him a dark smile and he sat down on the chair available for the use of the computer, pulling Clark with him he forced him to straddle his lap. 

Clark was straddling Bruce and he was then pulled in for another kiss by the masked man but unlike the last time this was more affectionate and apologetic. Surprised by the sudden change of demeanor, he wasn’t able to notice the hands spreading his ass not until Bruce thrusted inside of him again. His pace was brutal again but after a few thrusts Clark felt something pleasurable run through his body making him moan in pleasure. Bruce noticed this and he then aimed his thrusts on that spot.

It wasn’t long but Clark’s cock was soon erect and dripping. Giving a knowing smirk, Bruce then tauntingly said, “It seems you’re now also interested in this, my little angel.” Clark could only moan in response to what Bruce said, after all his prostrate was being battered that’s why he can’t even comment about the nickname. Bruce then pulled Clark’s top up using one hand, running his hands over the unmarred skin, he then bit one nipple and sucked at it harshly. The result got Clark arching towards him, stopping his thrusts Bruce focused on the pert nipples. Toying, pinching, and sucking on said nubs he got Clark moaning his name and clenching on his cock.  

The way Clark tightened around him made it hard for him to ignore his arousal, hearing a soft whine erupt from Clark lips when he pushed his hips up made him resume his thrusting towards the warm body. Focusing on his need, he didn’t even notice the beep of the Batsignal in front of the screen.

Clark felt he was near. The tight coil in his body told him this. Hearing the familiar beep of the Batsignal he tried to get Bruce’s attention but a certain thrust got him coming and see nothing but stars. Clark never felt coming so hard in his life not until now, feeling boneless he then felt Bruce come inside of him. Feeling sensitive he give a mew when felt it coat his insides and not moments later he fell unconscious due to what they did.

 


	2. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened after the Allura...

Chapter 2: Afterwards

 

Clark was now awake. He didn’t exactly know how long did they kept doing what they were doing. All he knew was that when he’d wake up from unconsciousness, he’d find himself in a new place and there Bruce took him fucking him until he'd become unconscious again . All he remembered was that Bruce did him at the computer console in the Batcave , the chair in front of the console, on the floor of the cave, on the Batmobile, inside the Batmobile, at the office near the entrance of the Batcave, on Bruce’s bedroom floor, in Bruce’s bathroom, and on Bruce’s bed.

Looking at his surroundings, he still found himself Bruce’s bed and Bruce fast asleep beside him. Wanting to get away from the man he quietly went to Bruce’s walk-in closet took some clothes and took his shredded uniform. Once he was out of Bruce's bedroom, despite the fact that Bruce Wayne raped him, he cleaned up all the mess they made. Using his super speed he was able to finish quickly. As soon as he was done he took what he needed and he flew back to Metropolis regardless of what Bruce might say or think about him. He knew Bruce was under the influence of the drug but that couldn’t keep out the fact he didn’t want to be near him.

* * *

 Once back at Metropolis, he took a bath trying to scrub himself free of all the filth that he got from Gotham. Now that he was alone, he was now able to notice the fact that he felt so full. That he was full of Bruce Wayne’s come. Remembering that, he remembered everything Bruce did to him. The way he was forced to take him repeatedly by the orifice and the way he was also repeatedly forced to suck the man’s cock. It made him sick, vomiting he felt the fullness lessen. Trying his best to puke he got most of the contents out of his stomach but that wasn’t able to get out what he received from behind. 

Clark wanted to punch something but then a sudden ring got his attention. Quickly getting dressed, he answered his comm link and there he found that it was Diana. She asked him if something was wrong because he’d been off grid for two days. Not wanting to worry her, he just told her a few work related things came up which really got his attention. At that Diana sighed in relief and then she told him that there’d be a Justice League core member meeting at one o’clock. Thanking her for her concern and the sudden invite he closed the comm link and sighed. It would seem he’d be meeting Batman later.

* * *

It was one-thirty in the afternoon and all the core members of the Justice League were gathered together in the meeting. Instead of sitting at his usual place near Batman and Flash, he sat near Green Lantern and Flash. Throughout the meeting, Clark avoided speaking to Batman and he only spoke to him when he needed to. The team must’ve noticed that something was wrong because Hawkgirl suddenly spoke up, “Superman, what’s wrong between you and Batman?” Putting on a smile he then replied, “What made you think something’s wrong between us?” It Green Lantern who spoke this time, “You used to always sit beside him during meetings; when you needed opinions or suggestions you usually ask him first; and most of all, you barely even looked at him even when you spoke to each other. After all, we do all know that is not your trait."

Looking at everyone, Superman put on his best smile and answered "Seriously, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. " There it was again, Clark didn't like those worried and concerned glances, it all seemed like they pitied him. He hated pity, he loathed it and he didn't want it. Hearing sighs of resignment, the meeting was immediately finished. Taking it his cue to leave, he with little care made a fast exit.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Clark was still avoiding people when all of a sudden Batman appeared and grabbed his arm. The two of them were in an isolated hall, knowing this Batman then asked "What happened?" Faking innocence he in turn asked, "What do you mean by 'what happened' ?" Batman gave him a glare and stated, "We were together investigating about the drugs two days ago. After us being in the cave talking, I remember nothing else. The next thing I know was that I woke up in my bed naked and I felt like I just fucked my way 'til Sunday. I also recieved a phone call saying I've been off grid for two days and now you're avoiding me like I'm the plague. Seriously, something is wrong here."

 

Hearing what Batman said made Clark felt relief, it only meant that he he didn't mean what he did and that he wouldn't remember such a horrible act. Being a reporter meant that making a story was easy for him and being the CEO of the K Industries meant it was easy for him to play or act the part. Putting on a concerned look he then replied, "When we were in the cave, indeed we spoke of the drug but only for thirty minutes. After that I left because you said you had something else to do. And you waking up naked, maybe you got too drunk and ended up having sex with someone." Batman was silent for a few minutes after hearing that but then rebutted, "That doesn't explain why you're avoiding me." Sighing, Clark then calmly said, "Look, things are fine. All of you are just imagining things."

Before Bruce could even say anything, Clark left the Watch tower. Being who he is still had its perks. Shaking his head, Clark focused on getting everything that happened out of his thoughts. Bruce forgot everything so that means he could bury everything. He could forget the possessive and demanding kisses, the agressive touches, and the huge monsterous thing that pounded into him. He would forget everything.

* * *

 

It was already a month after the incident. It took Clark two days to readjust after what happened and after those two days, things went back to normalcy again for him. Clark was talking to the representative of the Sunrise corporation. She was a beautiful woman but she wasn't exactly up to Clark's real standards of women. She kept flirting with him, having his patience worn down he excused himself from the party and went to the balcony of the building that was holding the event. 

Being CEO of the K Industries required him to attend such parties. He had to build and strengthen connections. Being in Germany at this season made the weather perfect for the occassion. The cold weather made CEOs, politicians, and important people stay inside and host expensive parties just to sate their boredom. But aside from hosting parties it was the time most connections are strengthened and made. The K Industries hosted this party and because of that he really was needed to be there. It was opted to be for the greater good of not only his company but also the beneficiaries of the event.

Focusing on that matter, Clark was about to return to the party when all of a sudden he heard a shout. The building they chose for the party was specially chosen for the event. It had the highest security and it was sound proof. The scream wouldn't be heard by any of the participants of the party except for him. Going to the source of the noise, he was surprised to see that it wasn't any real danger that produced the noise but it was from two males having sex in one of the vacant rooms.

Clark recognized the two. The impaler was Erik Selvige, son of senator Norman Selvige. The one being impaled was Clyde Cledera, a senator and rival of Norman. Erik was sitting on a chair and Clyde was impaled on top of him. Erik had a hand on his hips, another on his ass. In the mean time, Clyde was arching towards him and panting. In Clark's point of view, Clyde was quite willing to be screwed. Not moments later, the two moved and in a pace describable enough as frenzied.

The whole scene right in Clark made him remember the night at the Batcave, he impaled on Batman's cock. Instead of Erik, he imagined that it was Batman sitting on that chair and it was him being screwed like their was no tomorrow. Shaking his head, Clark noticed that he was aroused. Frowning, he immediately left the two alone and went to the nearest comfort room. There, Clark fought his erection away by thinking of Lois Lane. That woman was horrible and disgusting enough to get his arousal controlled. Looking at the mirror, Clark berated himself for thinking of such inappropriate thoughts about him and the Batman. What happened was in the past. It technically was rape, he shouldn't be aroused.

Having himself controlled, Clark went back to the party and there he noticed that two were now also present but both were obviously disshevelled. Clyde sported obvious hickies while Erik had some of his buttons missing. Ignoring the two, he went on his own way and decided he'll have enough blackmail material to get those two parties siding with him. 

The party ended well. He was able to get his goals for the night. Being in his hotel suite, Clark reviewed some of the proposals given to him by the Sunrise corporation and the La Dios incorporation. The two companies were both proposing interesting things but to Clark it wasn't enough. The ideas they try to get to him aren't much of a worth. He knows he himself can do better. Seeing it so he’d decided to turn the two down politely and point out their faults. Laying in his bed, Clark immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Hot familiar hands were touching him, groping him; they were accompanied by those stormy blue eyes that held his gaze. Clark was fisting the sheets as he was being pounded into by the man. Pants, moans, and the slapping of skin could be heard in the room. The man above him continued to pound into him intently. Spreading his legs more he tries to accommodate the man. 

 Clark woke up with a start, sweaty and gasping for air. Looking down he found himself wet with come. Frowning, he didn’t like that dream. It was preposterous. He thought ‘How could he, Clark Kent, ever like such?’ He knew who those stormy blue eyes belonged to. They belonged to Bruce Wayne. Pushing such thoughts aside he cleaned himself up and took the sheets off the bed. 

As Clark was cleaning himself up and the sheets he contemplated about the meaning of the dream he just had.That he was willingly submitting to Bruce. To him it made no real sense at all. True, Bruce Wayne is indeed attractive but that does not put out the fact why he'd dream of him. Clark, never in his life before were attracted to men. He always preferred women even if he most often find them impetouos and whorish. He was born with power and control, he would never give it up to a mere a mortal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very few....I'm still confused whether I would pair Clark with Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. Clark still ending up as an uke/bottom....Kudos if you like and comment...


	3. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks had passed and Clark's already getting really bored with the things around him. Leaving the presence of the League he then stays in Metropolis and sees how dead he turns out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update but then things had been busy for me since I had to study for a lot of things considering that college term already began and I had constantly deal with exams.

Weeks passed and Clark acted normally around Bruce whenever they got involved with each other. As much as he hated the man and wanted to kill him somewhere deep inside him told him he shouldn't do so. Currently forced into attending a meeting in the watch tower, the kryptonian male averted his eyes from his companions due to boredom. They were discussing things about another race of aliens that wished to have Earth as a part of its colony giving it a choice whether to do things diplomatically or by force. Sighing at the length of their discussion he knew their eyes and attention were now on him considering that the room was now silenced rolling his eyes he excused himself and left the room. He didn't have to deal with such meaningless things; after all it was quite rather obvious that it was more logical to fight those pathetic beings. Earth didn't deserve to be enslaved by such people. She deserved to be free. 

Staying at the watch tower's botanical garden he watched as the butterflies freely fly around the huge room, flapping their wings and not giving a damn to anything else. Suddenly he gasped in pain; clutching his chest he felt himself kneeling. Closing his eyes he saw a memory play in his mind....

Butterflies. They were flying around of him. Every single kind of color that existed with butterflies were there flying around him, surrounding him.  Hearing a chuckle he turned to its source and there he found his ' _ **brother**_ '. He was smiling and holding out his hands as in a fashion of an embrace. Leaving the swarm around him he came to his brother's invitation and there he felt his warm welcoming embrace. Sighing in comfort, Clark buried his head at his brother's chest not wanting him to let him go and at that his brother somehow must have understood because the hold that he had on the Kryptonian tightened making him feel pleased. 

Something was wrong and Clark knew it. His brother was shaking. Taking a glance at his brother's face he saw tears. Confusion and surprise were now running in him. Question like ' _What was wrong?'_ Or _'Did I do something bad?_ ' Rang in his mind repeatedly, making him think that whatever it was it serious enough to make his brother cry. Smiling at his brother he tried to brush away his tears but then his brother told him in his ear, "I won't let you die even it meant my own death." 

Death. His brother knew he was dying. The thought of his brother knowing weighed more than the idea of who told him that fact. Placing both his hand at his brother's pained face he stared at those stormy blue eyes and said, "I know, brother, that is why I trust you." Adoration, reverence,trust, and love. He gave it to his brother even if he knew what that statement wouldn't hold any change to the truth. He was and is going die and it will be soon. He knew. 

Pain. He was in pain and he started coughing blood at his brother's chest. Clutching his own he gasped his brother's name  and at that he heard his brother's screams and cries for help. Letting his chest go he then held onto his brother, smiling at him and trying to call out his name again before the world around him turns to pitch black and he did. He called out, "Bruce."

* * *

 

Clark felt something was wrong. Why did his brother have the same eyes as the Bruce of this world and why did he had to have the same first name? It was too much for him considering what this world's Bruce did to him but the need to be with his brother was too much. That memory was painful but odd. His brother was supposed to be seventeen years his senior but why was it that in that memory it was like they were just three years apart. Why? That question ultimately rang in his head. But even with that he knew he that he could believe and trust him. His brother was always in his dreams during his childhood and he was one of the only few who made him albeitly admit that it wasn't even bad to be a part of the humans. 

Now the vision changed. His surroundings were dark and there was Bruce Wayne. He was naked and the man was undressing him. Struggling as best as he could he begged the man to stop but to no avail he was being raped again. He was being held down by the man that placed Kryptonite shackles on his very hands. Being forced to his knees he saw the back of his brother walking away from him. " _Did he not see him?_ "That question rang in his mind so he struggled as much as he could and did his best  to call out his to brother, "Brother...Brother, don't leave me...." But to no avail his brother's back just kept distancing from him. Reaching out his hand he screamed for his brother's name while crying out in desperation and dejection, "BRUCE!!!" 

Gasping for air Clark awoke. Sitting up he looked at his hands and saw they were okay. They were free and not shackled. Realizing that he was on a bed he then noticed that he was not alone. The core of the Justice League was here in the infirmary. They were all there including Batman himself. He was standing by the door, arms crossed as if he was an observer that was trying to analyze the situation presented to him. Fists clenching he looked away from the man and turned to Diana, "Why am I in the infirmary?"

Worried glances were passed by the members of the team except for **Him** ; he just kept on watching them. Waiting for an answer he frowned and asked, "Well, isn't someone going to tell me what happened?" At that Flash answered, "You collapsed. I mean, someone found you unconscious in the gardens and that's how we assumed you did collapse considering that we couldn't find any injuries on you. So...My point is, we're worried and we also want to know why you kept on calling out "brother" and the name "Bruce." "

They heard. The core members of Justice League heard his cries for his brother. Making up his mind he then turned to stare at the Dark Knight himself and seeing the unmoved state of the man he bit the inside of his cheek. The man was unreadable as always just like his brother, realizing the sudden comparison he grimaced.   _"Why? Why does he have to be so similar to him?_ " Clenching his fist he could hear his own bones break. He knew the others also heard that sound but he didn't care. His annoyance about the irony of the situation made him narrow down his rationality. Closing his eyes and sighing loudly, he re-opened his eyes and retorted, "Look, I know you guys are just worried about me but I'm fine. I swear, there's nothing wrong with me. Plus, about the brother and Bruce part. Don't worry about it. It's nothing, you guys must've just misheard things or something." 

Batman uncrossed his arms and calmly came forward stating, "We hardly misheard anything, Kal-El. You've been calling out those two words repeatedly that's why all of us could definitely say that we didn't misheard such things and that you're obviously hiding something from us." Clark could now taste the iron in his mouth. " _Of all things to happen this day, why did he have to collapse?_ " Those words begrudgingly rang in his mind. Looking elsewhere but Batman, he rebutted, "As I said I'm fine and that I'm not hiding anything. Nothing's wrong with me or with anyone in the matter so would you just kindly leave the situation alone."

Sitting up properly from his still slight reclining position, Clark again sighed and did his best to stand up. Feeling his limbs ache at having pressure pressed on to it he decided to look-over the latter and float off the floor. Turning towards to everyone else in the room, he crossed his arms restated with much more authority, "As I mentioned earlier, do leave the matter alone. Nothing good would be taken from poking on somebody else's business." Batman seemed to disapprove of his statement but he didn't care, the foul human had no right whatsoever to try and get himself involved with him. Not minding the now curious glances he's receiving he floated off the room to return to Metropolis. 

* * *

 

Arriving in Metropolis, Clark barricaded himself in the K tower which served to not only be a beacon of his company but also his home and lair.  Stripping himself of the hospital gown the medical staff of the Watch Tower had placed on him, he walked naked around the floor he usually resided in. The dim lighting of the room made him see the beautiful glowing lights the city made at night. Staring out to the vastness in front of him, he noticed the presence of one of his faithful servants. Glancing at the image reflected by the huge glass windows of the building, he called out to his companion, "Hiding your presence wouldn't be needed anymore, Sebastian. Considering that I already know that you're there." A concerned sigh could be heard from now said man making Kal-El cock his head to the side and stare at the man's reflection.

Sebastian worriedly stated, "My lord, I could see that you find the Justice League's medical gown distasteful but I do hope you refrain from walking around naked. You may not be normal, sir, but I do hope you consider that the cold may be bad for you." Not caring about what was said Clark stared into his own reflection and frowned. True, right now he may be naked but that won't even affect him in any negative way. The cold had always been his sanctuary when his dear beloved brother wasn't around. Touching his own face, he could see the changes that had happened to him during his stay in this world. His hair instead of his normal controlled yet disarrayed look he had it gelled in the manner he usually used as superman, his body instead of its lean yet formed physique it was more muscular; and his eyes they looked more empty than usual.  Covering his left eye using his left hand, Kal-El sighed and again stared deeper into his reflection. 

 

He looked more dead than usual was what he could say from his appearance. Thinking quietly he gave another sigh, " _No wonder  the League looked worried. I looked like I just died and returned from hell._ " Smiling shrewdly at the thought he removed said covering hand and turned to Sebastian asking, "I look like the dead, don't I?" Not hearing an immediate response he grimaced and screwed his eyes close. " _Great, now my own butler thinks I'm pathetic._ " Having his thoughts elsewhere, he was surprised when  two strong arms encircled him. Opening his electric blue orbs he came to see blood red eyes staring back at him worriedly, opening his mouth to ask he was stopped when a long slender finger touched his lips and shushed him. Staring curiously back he was further surprised when said red orbs closed and he felt the other man place his head on his neck, nuzzling him. 

Eyes widening a bit he slowly submitted himself to Sebastian's ministrations and soon understood what the demon was now doing to him. His own demon butler was now trying to calm him. Now closing his eyes, he then heard his butler say quietly, "You are my master. My lord and my God. Whatever stands in your way I shall see it myself to remove it that is why, my lord, whatever it is you're thinking shouldn't affect you so gravely." 

Sighing in the embrace he re-closed his eyes and hid his face on his butler's shoulders while giving a sickened laugh, "We both know, Sebastian, that whatever it is that I am thinking you cannot do it for me. Even with your  abilities there is a limit to your power." Pushing the tall raven back he opened his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, "Let's get to business then. I presume the weapon testing had already been finished. That's why, I need to get all the results either delivered to my room or sent to the database because I'd check it later." Turning his back Clark quickly disappeared into his room. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short and/or that it has a few grammar mistakes. I didn't have anyone to proof read it.


	4. Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait and this is just short. Anyway, I hope you'll like it and please do forgive my grammar and punctuation errors.

It had been three days since the incident and Clark still hasn't shown himself to the Justice League. Refusing all calls and other means of communication, he knew they were going to think something must've happened to him but right now he didn't care. Clark had a lot of things in his mind and compared to these things the League mattered little.  They didn't matter. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took off his glasses and closed his eyes with a sigh. Hearing the soft patter of the rain against his apartment floor signalled him that **_he_** was here. Batman was here and he didn't even care about closing the bloody glass doors. Sighing again he placed both his hands on the arm rests of chair and waited for the inevitable appearance of the Dark Knight.

 

The soft sound of foot steps came close, not opening his eyes he could feel the curious stare given at him. Giving another sigh he quietly asked, "What does the League want? No, what do **_you_** want, Batman?" Not recieving an immediate reply Clark opened his eyes and glared at the man in front of him.  Blue stormy eyes looked back at him; staring at him so deeply as if his own eyes held answers to all the mysteries around them. Turning his eyes away from the man he gave another tired sigh and waited.

 

Stormy blue eyes  watched as Kal-El turned his gaze elsewhere and sighed tiredly. Watching the man quietly for a few more minutes it was obvious that something was wrong. Looking over him he could see that Superman's, no, Clark Kent's posture was that of a tired man who just fought and was still fighting his demons. That he was a being, no matter how strong, would still be weary when facing his demons. That he was also weak. Frowning at the sudden train of thought he found himself both oddly pleased and displeased. Stopping himself from continuing these contradictory emotions he unconsciously came closer to the Kryptonian and knelt infront of him. Realizing his actions he tried to move away from Clark but then he saw those bright electric blue orbs staring at him lifelessly.

Taking off his gloves he felt the need of instinctively reaching out his left hand, softly caressing the other's cheek he saw the other raven sigh contentedly and lean closer to him. Continuing the light strokes he watched with silent curiosity on how the Kryptonian now had his eyes closed and both his hands were now on his own bare hand, making it stay close and making him incapable of fleeing. Watching  Kal-El's movements he could then see that the other was too engrossed on basking on the heat of his hand that it became clear that all  rational thought of the other male  was now out of the window.  Concern getting ahead of him he softly  told him that whatever it was that was bothering him it would turn out okay and called out the alien’s name, “Kal-El.”

Smiling while having his eyes closed, Clark felt at assured at what the other said but when the name called was different than what he expected. No, it was wrong. That name was wrong. His big brother didn’t call him that when they were alone.  That person isn’t his brother.  Suddenly snapping his eyes open and pushing away the hand that was holding as if he was burnt; he felt his eyes sting. There the Kryptonian pushed Batman away and screamed, “Leave me alone!” and “Get away from me!” repeatedly.  Staring the other he could see his pathetic figure reflected on the detective’s eyes. He could see himself crying. Covering his own face Clark did his best to subdue his sobs but to his dismay it only grew louder.

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came into my mind. Do comment and tell me what you think about this...


End file.
